


[Dreamon AU] TommyInnit

by Bloodmoon_Viper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, DreamSMP - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, demoninnit, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodmoon_Viper/pseuds/Bloodmoon_Viper
Summary: Tommy is know as something called a dreamon, but dreamon are hunted cause of there special features.
Relationships: None, platonic only
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	[Dreamon AU] TommyInnit

**Author's Note:**

> i give all credit to the make of this AU and inspiring a lot of the plot of this story, @Pluto Planet on YouTube! Go check them out! There an amazing maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t my AU I give all credits to Pluto planes on YouTube! Got check them out they are a wonderful creator! The main plot was also inspired by them

Tommy grew up in a not so nice house, it wasn’t too bad but there were times where it wasn’t the best. His dad was a bad man that was half Dreamon and his mom was a human that had the most kindest heart. 

Tommy had gotten the Dreamon gene from his dad, showing it off to his father hoping for his appointment that He never got.

8 year old Tommy was about to head to school when he looked over to see his father and mother fighting. He was used to it by this point, they fought on a daily basis, but this fight was different. His mother was on her knees as Tommy looked in horror as his father was about to hit her.

“TOMMY RUN!”

That's the last thing he remembers from his mother as he runs out the door with all of his school belongings. He ran as fast as his legs could go, he couldn’t see from the tears in his eyes. Not looking where he was going he runs into a large object. He remembers a loud “thud” as he falls back and hits his head on the sidewalk ground.

The winged man known as Philza looked on the ground at a small boy, the look of the tear stained face of the child broke his heart. He gets on his knees and tries to shake the kid awake, no response. 

He picked the child up and looked around looking for the kids parents. He walks around hoping that he might run into the kid’s parents but to no success. 

Last resort was to take him to the police Station but as a Dreamon himself that would put him in danger. So like all of Philza’s other kids he takes him home. 

(DON'T DO THAT IT IS KIDNAP)

Tommy wakes up in an unknown room, looking around he starts to panic. He runs out of the room hoping to make an escape.

He runs out of the door to be met by 3 pairs of eyes looking at him. He slowly walks back into the room as the tallest of them (he guessed was the only adult) stands up, Philza, noticing how sacred the boy was, he gets on his knees. 

“Hey is ok” Philza calmly said 

“I won’t hurt you” Tommy looks at the winged man as slowly walks closer again

“Do you promise?”

Tommy was scared. The man was large and had the same wings that his dad did, but his dad's wings where white, this man's wings were gray and had darker patches where they started. 

“Of course” 

The winged man’s voice was calm and sweet, Tommy trusted that he was telling the truth, maybe a little too fast. “My name is Philza, what do yours?”

Tommy answered without thinking, Scared of getting yelled at for not Listening “My name is Tommy…”

“Can you tell me why you were outside with no parents around?”

Tommy hesitated at the question, memory of what happened came flooding back.

“Dad wasn’t being nice to mommy… I don’t think I will see mommy again.”

Philza looked at the kid in horror, Philza’s mind was racing ‘d-did that kid just say his dad KILLED him mom!?’ 

“I don’t think I want to go back home, dad won’t like that I ran away” 

Philza felt horrible ‘this poor child’

“I won’t make you go home if you don’t want to.”

Tommy’s eyes light in delight “You mean it!”

“Yes Tommy.”

(Time skip 5 years)

Tommy was on a cliff side, he finally got away from his family. Always pestering him about staying safe and keeping away from cities and human towns, he stands up, looks around to see if his brothers were around, he didn’t see anyone.

He finally is able to let his wing breath. He slowly grows wings from his back, horns, and a black lion-like tail. He’s wings were different from Philza’s. they were just as big but instead they were black feathered wings that slowly faded into bat-like wings. 

He takes 6 steps back and runs off the cliff, letting the wind hit his wings and lift him into the air. 

The wind in his hair makes him so happy, he hated the fact that he got this power From his father but the aching feeling in his back was bigger than his hate.

He himself slowly glided down from his former place in the sky.

He hits the ground 

A swift movement passed by in the corner of his eye, and before he knew what was going on he was hit in the head by rock and dragged away by a man with a green hoodie and a mask that had an Ominous smile across the front. 

But unseen by the masked man was a small boy, hidden by the Dense forest named tubbo. Frozen by fear as he watches his best friend get taken away. 

He curls himself into a ball on the forest floor and cry’s ‘why did I just freeze!’ ‘He’s gone because of me…’

He gets up of the ground ‘no, I can’t give up now we still have a chance’ Tubbo only being human runs back to Tommy’s house.

He bashes open the door, everyone shoots up from where they were sitting 

Philza walks over to Tubbo “Tubbo calm down, what happens?”

“I-I failed…”

Philza looks at him confused “what do you mean tubbo?”

Tubbo falls to the ground and yells “THEY GOT TOMMY PHIL!” Hand hiding his face as he cries 

Philza gets down next to Tubbo on the ground “who did Tubbo?”

“The hunters”

Techno’s eyes widen “no”

Wilbur puts his hand to his mouth as tears slowly start to fall.

Techno was never one to show emotions but this was to much for him to try and hide his emotions 

“Y-your not- YOUR LYING!”

Philza rubs Circles on tubbos back “I-I’m so sorry T-Techno , I-I froze”

Wilbur walks over next to Philza and Tubbo “it ok Tubbo you were scared…”

Wilbur looks up at Philza “where going to go get him back right Phil?”

Philza meet his eyes with Wilbur’s “we can try, but there is only 3 of us, and well Tubbo but he won’t be able to kill off as meny” “we will need to prepare and hope Tommy get a head start on his Escape.”

Tubbo looks up “don’t underestimate me phil… Tommy was my best friend, I won’t let him be killed by the hunters”

“Ok”

Tubbo looks up at philza “R-really you will let me help”

“Of course Tubbo, but we need to get prepared”

Techno looks at his family that are around Tubbo “Tubbo come here” techno said in serious Tone

Tubbo gets up and walks over next to techno “yes techno?”

He opens his inventory and get out a sword “this is Tommy’s, I think it will do you well in a fight”

Tubbo looks at the glowing netherite sword in his hand “y-you want me to fight with Tommy’s sword?”

“I trust you with it Tubbo, don’t let me down”

Tubbo looks at techno “I won’t”

Tommy woke you in a room that was covered walk to walk in mental, with only one window that was covered in metal bars. He got up and noticed a weird feeling on his wings.

He looked over at his wings to see a little mental band around the top of his wings that connects to a roof that goes to a clamp to the bat part of his wings restricting him from flying. 

His hands have been cuffed to stop him from grabbing anything. He hears a small *click* and the door slowly opens. A man wearing a mask walked into the room, Tommy looked at the man making sure to check for any form of weapon, there were now weapons that he could see.

The masked man looked at Tommy “what is your name.”

“Why would I tell you green bitch?” Tommy had learn at a young age to not panic if he were to be found and taken. 

“Because you are in a cage and is defenseless” the man wasn’t very happy with the attitude coming from the kid in front of him, but that was kinda what Tommy needed.

Tommy gets up and walks over to the green man “who said I was defenseless?” Tommy gives him a cocky grin.

“The person he lock you up”

The green hooded man walks closer to the boy “you are interesting… i will give a chance to escape IF you can take me down. No weapons only fists and well I guess what any other body part you strange dreamons have '' Tommy flicks his tail kinda angry at the way he talks down about dreamons, it’s not like it is their fault for being born. 

“I agree to the terms” Tommy slowly brings his hands up to his chest as the green man closes the door.

“On the count of three we start” The green man said as he got ready to fight 

“1”

“2”

“3”

“Go!”

The man with a mask tried to punch Tommy in the face the second he said go, but Tommy kinda guessed that was going to happen so he ducks and and swings his fist at the mans stomach but only to be lent with a sharp pain is his hand “FUCK!” Tommy grabbed his hand. The masked man snickers “I never said we can’t have armor.” “You bitch” Tommy mutters under his breath. 

Tommy regains his pose and run’s up to the masked man and acts to throw a punch guessing that the mystery man would try and block him with a punch so before the masked man could he ducked and swatted him with the mental part of the wing clap. The masked man got hit over the head by Tommy's wing and stumbled over, regaining his balance in no time. ‘I’m fucked’ Tommy thought as the man quickly got up and kicked Tommy’s side to make him fall on the ground. 

Tommy got up and tried to hit him with his tail missing like he thought it would. ‘Someone please come soon, the man hit Tommy to the ground and wouldn’t let him get up, not this time. The man hit Tommy over and over getting Tommy almost to the point of passing out, not realizing that there was a squad of people making their way to the base right now. 

Techno looks up at the prison ‘hopefully Tommy is ok.’ Philza went over the plan about 5 times on the way to the prison. Wilbur and Tubbo will go in first, Knockout whoever is in there techno will follow behind and kill anyone that tries to hit Tubbo and Wilbur in the back and Philza will run in to find where Tommy is. Let’s just say I didn’t really go that way… Techno made sure to knockout everyone, let's hope he made sure not to kill them. But other than that the plan went smooth.

Tommy was on the ground as the man stood over him “well I see your friends are here…” “I will let you go this time. I never told you my name did I?” Tommy looks up at the man with an angry face ‘like I can even really talk now bitch, I’m literally on the ground cause you beat the shit out of me.’ Tommy thought “I’ll take that is no” “the name is dream, nice to meet you.” The man that Tommy just learned was named Dream said as he backed up and exited the room and ran to get out of the prison. 

Tommy moves over to a walk and rests his back on the wall ‘please come soon’ as Tommy said that he sees a winged man run past his cell. Phil. Tommy crawls near the door ‘this is going to hurt’ “P-PHIL!” ‘Fuck, god that hurt’ 

Phil looks back at the sound of someone yelling his name to see a part of a person hanging outside of the cell. Wait. “TOMMY” Philza ran to the cell to see his son grabbing his stomach and blood dripping from his mouth, a black eye and many Bruises scattered all over. Philza gets down on his knees, Tommy looks up and forces a small smile.

“Hey Phil”

“Tommy what happened!” 

Tommy looks up to signify that he can’t talk anymore 

“Let’s get you home Tom..”

Philza slowly picks Tommy up in his arms, Tommy makes a small sound showing that is hurt. Philza slowly walks back with Tommy in his arms. “TECHNO WHERE ARE YOU!” “Right here Phil” techno was standing next to the exit of the prison, techno looks down at Philza’s arms. “what happens to you Tommy?” “He can’t talk, let’s just get home”

Techno opened his communicator and told Tubbo and Wilbur to come to the exit of the building. They both looked at Tommy worryingly wondering what happened but not saying anything because of the scold Philza was giving them. 

Tommy was trying his best not to fall asleep but the slight moment of the Horse made it very hard to not , he watched as the world slowly turned to black as he drifted softly to sleep. 

(This isn’t the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited and not reread I will finish it later on when I have the will to.

**Author's Note:**

> i give all credit to the make of this AU and inspiring a lot of the plot of this story, @Pluto Planet on YouTube! Go check them out! There an amazing maker


End file.
